An organization such as a company has a particular structure for persons to cooperate to get a big achievement. A network in terms of sociology, for example a network for exchanging information via means including a conversation, a telephone call, or an email message develops in a group of people. An organization such as a company establishes its organization structure for efficiently operating its management resources in order to efficiently perform its management strategy and achieve its business objective.
An organization implements its management strategy by breaking the strategy down into routine works. The routine works involve communication. Thus, a manager of an organization can check whether or not the organization has an efficient structure by checking whether or not the organization has a communication network as the manager intended. Information is exchanged in a company that operates somewhat standardized work such as a manufacturer according to its workflow. Conventionally, a manager of an organization can easily check whether communication within the organization matches its management strategy.
For example, a technique for identifying a leading role in a communication network based on Social Network Theory (SNA) is described in the document “Introduction to Social Network Methods”, by Robert A. Hanneman, published in 2001 by the Department of Sociology at the University of California at Riverside. With this technique, anybody can check whether a person in an important position for an actual management strategy plays a leading role in a communication network or not.